Feels Like Christmas 2
by ikriam
Summary: Well this one is Rey Mysterio/Alberto Del Rio who clearly doesnt have his name in the characters list why is tha? anyway enjoy :D


Feels Like Christmas

Chap.3 (AlbertoXMysterio)

Rey opened the door to his apartment to see a bag filled with presents and letters will he did have lots of fans and he didn't waste anytime on sitting and reading the cards on the presents. "Rey your so cool I wish I can be like you one day" – Koreko Kiryu. Rey smiled he loved his job he was the perfect entertainer everybody loved him unless you count Alberto that guy is loco Rey hated that guy he never thought he would hate a guy so much in his life.

After hours and hours of reading and replying to the letters Mysterio looked at a certain present that looked beautifully and very well decorated he opened the wrapper to find a mask inside he loved the present so much that he went right away and tried the mask out it was a perfect fit comfortable and very much to his likings he returned to the box and searched for a card from the sender but nothing not a card or a letter maybe the fan forgot to send it but Rey would wear this to the next show to let the fan know how much he liked it.

It was already time for Friday night SmackDown Rey putted on the mask and headed to out of the locker room accidentally slamming the door open on someone. "Oh amigo I'm so…. Oh it's you" Rey backed away as he saw Alberto slowly recovering from the hit he received.

"Ai is that what you say when you hurt someone little Chihuahua?" The dark haired man rubbed the back of his head and looked down at Rey.

"Stop calling me that or my fist will be the thing to hit your face next time"

"Feisty now aren't we?" Rey didn't reply and he walked away from the younger man but Alberto followed him catching up with the short fighter he leaned down to Reys level "That's a nice mask it makes you look muy Hermosa (1)." Rey shivered as Alberto chuckled close to his ear before standing straight once more and leaving Mysterio in the middle of the hall way like a lost puppy, Rey shook his head violently and growled. 'He's trying to get into my head well his plan isn't working… is it? N… No of course its not ai I need to lay down' after the show Rey went straight home only to find another beautifully decorated present and before taking the cover he searched or a card or a letter but again he found nothing, he shrugged and opened the present another thing that he liked, it looked like a very expensive necklace. "Wow must be a very rich fan well I'm glad that I make the fans happy" he wore the necklace and watched how shiny it was in the mirror. For weeks now everyday he'd come back from work and sees another present it was always that special because he truly loved what that fan gave him it's like that fan lived with him or something he knew what Rey liked.

"Oh wow Rey where do get all that stuff?" Evan asked as he examined all the things he received from the fan. "Do you believe I got all this from a fan she or he keeps sending me presents everyday"

"Must be one HUGE fan"

"Yea"

"Knock Knock" Rey rolled his eyes as he recognized the voice behind them. "Get out Del Rio"

"What do you want?" Evan jumped to his friend's side and threw a box of tissue on Alberto who quickly dodged it the box was followed by a shirt then a shoe Evan was forcing Alberto to stay on his spot and just dodge all those stuff he was throwing.

"Tell your friend to stop tossing stuff at me or I will be forced to hurt him" He yelled and Rey laughed patting Evan on the back. "Its okay amigo you can stop now"

"Mr. Bourne you're on in five minutes"

"DAMN I forgot I haven't gotten ready got to go Rey" with that Evan dashed out glaring at Alberto threatening him, Alberto just smiled and shook his head. "Very cocky friend you got there." He said and got on his knees and looked at Rey's necklace. "Lovely necklace" he kissed the necklace and received a punch in return, Rey jumped back and watched carfully as the younger man rubbed his face and stood up. "Are you enjoying this?" he asked and Rey smirked in reply Alberto laughed and leaned down to the masked man once again taking a hold on both of Rey's wrists at first Rey struggled but as soon as Alberto's face became inches away from his he found himself unable to move and he was thankful he had his mask on so Del Rio couldn't see how red his face must be. "Bonito"(2) Alberto was the one to smirk now just watching him it made Rey's stomach flip and he felt so uneasy, not knowing what else to do he slammed his head against Del Rios hard causing the dark haired man to wince and jump back. "Ough now you really have to stop doing that" Rey didn't reply instead he ran out of the room his face still red. 'what's happening to me?' he ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind him removing his mask and opening the water he washed his face and saw his reflection in the mirror he turned around when he thought that he saw what seemed like Del Rios reflection but nothing he was all alone in the bathroom. 'Damn'

After that tough day he returned home the only place he felt safe of that little Mexican freak and looked at the calendar 23rd two more days till Christmas and he's living hell great just great, the bell rang waking the masked fighter from his thoughts and he went to open the door. "Hey Rey" A blonde girl greeted.

"Cadena (3) Iki how are you doing? Come in" he stepped aside letting the blonde come in and he closed the door behind her.

"What's wrong Rey? This isn't your normal cheery tone" she said and he sighed and shrugged. "Is something bothering you in work?"

"You can say that it's not work its someone they've been making me feel uneasy and uncomfortable, they make my heart skip a beat, the make me want to punch them, they make me want TO KILL THEM, epically when they stand so close to me which has been happening lately"

"Ah love problems?"

"NO" Rey yelled and Iki laughed. "Well from what you just described it looks like love to me"

Rey felt like smashing his head in the wall or something he can't be in love not when the person he's in love with is the person he hates mostly Alberto Del Rio. "What if? What if that person is playing mind games with you?"

"Maybe they just want your attention"

"Well they most certainly have it now"

Another knock on the door and Rey ran to answer it. "Mail sign here" Rey smiled at the mail man and signed the paper wow the mail was late today as usual just one box the box of the expensive presents but this one was different it had a note attached to it finally. "Meet me near Santa Lucia river on the 25th **7:00PM** here you will receive your final present… Marry Christmas Rey Mysterio. Oh great he'll meet the fan that has been making him happy for all of these days that should do the trick and it'll help him forget all about that loco Del Rio.

And before Rey knew it… it was finally Christmas and he was standing near the river now looking around his heart pounding so hard in excitement how he wanted thank that fan for all there support and lovely presents the clock hit 7:00 and Mysterio heard foot steps drawing closer only to be disappointed when he saw Del Rio. 'Oh great what's he doing here?'

"Marry Christmas little Chihuahua" Alberto handed Mysterio a gift box and Rey just stood there shocked and confused. "You? You were the one who gave me all those presents?" Alberto just nodded and smiled. "If this is a joke I'm not laughing Del Rio" Albertos smile turned into a smirk and he just shook the present around till Mysterio took it. "open it" Rey looked at the present then at Alberto trying to see if there was anything hidden in his eyes. "Come on" Rey slowly unwrapped the present.

"A Mistletoe?" He gave Alberto a weird look and the younger man just took the mistletoe from the box and held it above them with one hand while the other held rey's chin and he leaned closer. "te quiero (4) I love you" he whispered before claiming the shorter mans lips, standing there and frozen in his spot completely in shock just feeling Albertos worm soft lips on his Rey found himself melting into the kiss and unconsciously kissed back, soon they parted and they did nothing but stare at each other. 'What just happened? WHY DID I KISS HIM BACK?' Rey screamed in his head. There was no fighting it anymore Rey knew the answers to his questions he was in love with Alberto he just didn't know it till now.

"Well?" Alberto asked.

"Well what?"

"… do… do you love me too?" Rey could have sworn he seen a blush cover Albertos face had never seen him shy before guess its that tough to tell someone you love them the short man smiled and signaled Alberto to lean down when he did Mysterio peaked him on the lips. "Te amo demasiado(5)" Alberto smiled and he carried Mysterio on his back as he ran around in happiness he finally got what he wanted for Christmas they both did the found love in one another.

END

Notes:

1- muy Hermosa: very beautiful

2- Bonito: Cute

3- Cadena: Hi or hello

4- te quiero: I love you

5- Te amo demasiado: i love you too


End file.
